


New Born

by CrystalDragonette



Series: "Once human..." [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big brother keith, Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Lance, Vampire Shiro, betrayed lance, slight angst, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Keith meets Lance while delivering food to the newborn vampire and imprints on him
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: "Once human..." [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	New Born

Keith always hated listening to newborns waking up. Most times there was screaming or even a newborn attacking its sire.

But this?

This was something he hadn’t heard before.

Gut wrenching sobs came from Shiro’s room and every now and then, he could hear the newborn whisper, ‘Why couldn’t you let me die?’ Keith knew what happened. Everyone did. A young human, murdered for his possessions, by his friends. It hurt to think about. He felt the familiar ache of a past life; of him being beaten down and no one helping. He let out a sigh before knocking on the door. “Shiro? I have food.”

Food being the traditional raw steak that made it easier for newborns to feed.

The sobs quieted to sniffles but never fully stopped. Shiro opened the door, smiling gratefully down at Keith. “Thank you. I’ll set the tray outside the door later.”

Keith nodded, fully ready to leave when he caught sight of the newborn. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging himself tightly. He looked miserable. Who wouldn’t? But Keith… He felt something when he saw the newborn. His eyes seemed to glow blue; deep and not unlike the ocean. He watched as the tears fell, as the newborn tried to hide himself and it felt as if something ripped itself from Keith. Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed past Shiro, ignoring him completely, and made his way to the newborn. He looked up at Keith, eyes wide and still wet, and Keith dropped down to his knees, pulling the newborn into his arms. He heard the whimpers, smelled the fresh wave of tears, and then, the newborn’s arms were around him and he began to sob, burying his face in Keith’s neck. He tightened his hold, pulling him close. He could feel Shiro staring at him; he wasn’t exactly known for being the most social. 

Shiro closed the door, watching silently. He wasn't sure what to make of this; what to make of Keith trying to comfort Lance. He knew Keith wasn't a fan of newborns so something must have attracted him. Shiro sat on the bed next to Lance, running his hand over his back.

“I do-don’t understand…. I trusted him…”

Shiro closed his eyes, praying to whoever would hear a soulless beast so he’d have to strength to protect this one. He knew how loud Lance was, he knew about the flirting, the jokes, the homesickness. He had watched as Lance cried his heart out in that mansion when his friends went missing. He had watched as Lance danced, trying to move on from his friends. Lance did not deserve to be hurt this way.

It took hours for Lance to calm down enough to feed properly. He absolutely did not want to eat a raw steak. Or raw anything really. 

“It’s easier this way.” Shiro tried to reason. Keith found it amusing.

“Fine. If you won’t eat the steak, you can feed from me.”

Both Keith and Lance looked at Shiro, eyes wide.

“What?”

“I said you’re going to feed from me. You need to eat.”

Keith stared at Shiro, eyes wide. Shiro had never offered his blood before. 

It hit him.

This had been the human that Shiro was in love with. The one Shiro had spent a year watching over. Keith almost snorted. It sounds as bad as Twilight but at least Shiro wasn’t a creepy stalker.

He hoped.

“No way! I refuse!”

“Pick then. The steak or me.”

Lance and Keith stare at him, Shiro staring back sternly until Lance wilts and nods. 

“I’ll take the steak…”

Shiro only smiles and hands it over, Lance only wrinkling his nose at the raw meat. It was funny, to Keith, watching as Lance ate the steak. He felt grateful that Lance was eating, though he didn’t know why. He felt a strange connection to him, and almost immediately it hit him.

He wanted Lance as his brother.

So Lance would be.

He would protect Lance.

Lance would be his little brother.

Keith shifts and moves closer to Lance, the other looking at him curiously as he ate.

Shiro also watched, eyes calculating.

It seems Keith has imprinted on Lance.

This could end badly.


End file.
